


chocolate box

by thegingermidget



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Valentine's Day, based on the valentines day teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: Eve and Nico are trying to make their marriage work, but Valentine's Day is just too much, too soon. Eve faces a Valentine's Day dateless and alone until she receives an unexpected visitor. She brought chocolates.





	chocolate box

Eve wasn’t expecting much from Valentine’s Day. 

It was true that she and Nico were trying to work things out. They still lived together, last week they had even moved back into the same bed. Eve was trying to be better. She really was.

She loved Nico, she really did. It was hard to live with someone for seven years without loving them even a little. She knew she was lucky to have him. In so many ways, he was too good for her. Her mother had told her so after she had met him for herself.

That didn’t stop him from leaving on Valentine’s Day. He said he was going to stay at a friend’s house, Dave from bridge club. Eve hadn’t said anything. She knew it was going to be a tough night for both of them, their relationship in the state it was in. 

By nine o’clock, Eve was dozing on the couch halfway through a bottle of red wine. She had promised herself a quiet evening on her own, doing all of the silly, indulgent things she hadn’t done since she was single. She had gone through a box of chocolates after dinner and almost immediately regretted it. Instead of heading upstairs to a candlelit bath and an aubergine bath bomb, she reclined on the couch for a while in the hopes of easing her stomach. 

Falling asleep had not been part of her luxurious evening plans and she felt a little embarrassed for herself. Was this a part of getting old?

Determined to resume her solo Valentine’s Day plans, Eve made her way upstairs and brought the wine bottle with her. She got to the bathroom door and decided to keep walking. The bath could wait a little while longer. There was a very real concern that she might just fall back to sleep under the influence of warm bath soothing incense. With her luck, those candles would light something on fire and then where would she be?

Instead, she made her way into her bedroom and on a whim decided to get herself dressed up. She pictured prepping herself for the fanciest date of her life. Hanger after hanger in her closet was pushed aside until she found the black dress she was looking for: a tight-fitting, silky thing that Nico had always liked. Entirely different, Eve decided, from the one Villanelle had given her months ago. 

Eve combed her hair and even added a bit of product to it to give it a bit of volume and texture. Then she took her time applying foundation, mascara, and eye-liner. She even added the lip-liner and lipstick that a twenty-something beautician at that expensive cosmetic counter had recommended for her. Too caught off guard by the woman’s compliments to say no, Eve had bought it and failed to use it since. 

Sufficiently dolled up, Eve stood in front of the mirror and assessed the job she had done. 

God, it had been too long since she had looked like this. 

When was the last time she had put this much effort in? Her mind sifted through birthdays, anniversaries, work functions, and couldn’t seem to find much of anything between tonight and the day she had gotten married. 

The lines on her face were a little deeper now and her stomach wasn’t as flat as she might have liked, but Eve didn’t think she looked half bad. Maybe even beautiful. Eve smoothed the lines of her dress and turned this way and that in the mirror. Why didn’t she get dressed up like this anymore? Why didn’t she do this for Nico?

In an attempt to steer her thoughts away from her husband, Eve unzipped the dress and kicked it off with her heels. It was time for that bath, she thought, maybe a doze in the tub wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

With a silk robe draped over her shoulders, another relic dragged out of the closet after years of disuse, Eve padded to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. Once the candles lit and some steam beginning to fog the windows, Eve sighed to herself. Yes, this was going to be wonderful.

She was about to dip her foot in to test the water when the doorbell rang.

Eve nearly tripped trying to get her foot back out of the tub. Who could that be at this hour? 

She hadn’t ordered anything. Any reasonable mailman as off duty at this hour. More to the point, any sane person had business of their own to deal with at this hour and didn’t go about bothering random people at their houses. Nico would have a key of his own to get in and wouldn’t bother with ringing the doorbell. Unless perhaps he had forgotten it? He really wasn’t the forgetful type, though. Perhaps it was Carolyn with some kind of important news?

Eve turned off the bath water just as the doorbell rang a second time, followed by three knocks at the door. The water was nearly at the top anyway and sloshed near the edge of the tub. She dithered for a moment as to whether or not to blow out the candles, but she decided against it. She would tell whoever it was to go away and be back before any harm was done. And on the off chance that it was someone important, well, she supposed she would have to excuse herself to put some more respectable clothes on anyway.

She tightened the silk tie at her waist and made sure everything important was covered. She had no real intention of opening the door to anyone at this time of night, anyone save her husband at least, but it didn’t hurt to be careful. 

After a second to straighten herself, she peered through the curtain on the window to the side of the door. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t believe who was standing on her doorstep.

Eve almost didn’t let her in. She had no reason to, in fact, it was probably dangerous to even consider the idea.

She opened the door.

Villanelle stood on Eve’s doorstep, dressed in a red velvet suit and casually eating from a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Eve knew her mouth had fallen open. She didn’t care.

“What are you doing here?” Eve cleared her throat when it sounded almost like she was whispering.

“It’s Valentine's Day,” said Villanelle through a particularly sticky truffle in her mouth. She closed the box and thrust it into Eve’s arms as she walked past her and into the house. Villanelle looked back over her shoulder at Eve. “I’m here to take you on a date.”

Villanelle turned a corner into the living room before Eve could register what she had said, let alone the fact that Villanelle was here, in her home, again. She nearly forgot to shut the door as she raced after her.

Villanelle had made herself at home on the couch by the time Eve rounded on her. “What do you mean a date? Get out of my house.”

She knew deep down that she didn’t _really_ want Villanelle to leave, but she really wanted to know what was going on. If she had really wanted to keep Villanelle from coming in, she might have tried a little harder to block her at the door. Instead, she was frozen and far too intrigued for her own good.

“I needed to see you, Eve. I want to get to know you,” pleaded Villanelle. The round vowels drip from her tongue. “How does anyone else go about getting to know someone?”

Eve still was sure she followed the jump in Villanelle’s logic from getting to someone to asking her on a date. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

Villanelle looked about the house, though Eve knew it was a show of nerves more than curiosity. The house hadn’t changed much at all since the last time Villanelle had been here, since she had broken in and scared Eve half to death. The memory of that night was one of the reasons Eve had even thought about opening the door tonight. She knew that if Villanelle really wanted to get in, she would find a way.

“I thought you might already be taken,” continued Villanelle. “I saw your husband leave a few  
Hours ago, the man with the great mustache. Did you kick him out or is he more stupid than he looks?”

“Don’t talk about him that way,” Eve said snappishly. She didn’t take the jab personally, but she hated hearing anything about Nick coming from Villanelle’s mouth. He didn’t belong anywhere near this. He was too innocent in all this to have anything to do with Villanelle.

“I almost didn’t come when I saw him in the window. Didn’t want to get in the way of a happy marriage, but when I saw him leave I knew I had to see you. What kind of husband leaves his wife alone on Valentine’s Day? What kind of wife lets him go?” 

The kind of husband and wife who are going through a rough patch. The kind who barely tolerate sleeping in the same bed. The kind who both know without saying anything that this isn’t going to work out.

Eve didn’t answer and Villanelle smiled. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. What I do want to know is, why are you wearing that robe? And is there anything underneath it?”

Eve clutched the box of chocolates to her chest and tried to wrap her robe a little tighter. She didn’t feel any more naked than she already was, but the air felt colder. Eve wished she was alone, nodding off in a nice warm bath and not in the midst of entertaining an assassin.

“I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Valentine’s Day alone? You’re making me sad, Eve, we need to fix that,” said Villanelle with a pout. She stood and approached Eve. “I want to spend the night with you,” Villanelle said in a low voice, her eyes tipped down to Eve’s lips. “Will you let me?”

Eve felt claustrophobic, which was absurd. She was standing in the middle of her living room and Villanelle was still a foot away. But when Villanelle spoke, her vision narrowed to the curve of Villanelle’s lips and her sharp green eyes. 

There was a moment where time seemed to slow and Eve could see herself beginning to lean in, falling for whatever game Villanelle was playing. It would be so easy. It was exactly what Villanelle wanted, she could tell from the look on her face. 

Then Eve blinked and pulled herself away.

“No,” she murmured, before clearing her throat and trying again, stronger. “No, I can’t. You can’t be here.”

Villanelle frowned and took a step back. She wasn’t giving up just yet, but she could see that Eve needed space. 

“You’re the one who let me in,” Villanelle reminded her.

“You would have broken in regardless.”

Villanelle shrugged. “But I didn’t have to. I knew you would open that door for me, Eve. You wanted to see me just as badly as I wanted to see you. It was inevitable.”

Eve didn’t like to think of anything as inevitable. Life had this annoying habit of never failing to surprise her. There was no way that every single event and choice in her life had lead her to exactly this point, not when there had been so many times the path could have diverted along the way.

And yet, there was something about Villanelle. Something special, just as she had said. To Eve, she wasn’t an endpoint, some final outcome at the end of a long winding trail. Villanelle was a boulder jutting out of a rushing stream, a fixed point amidst the chaos. And sometimes, despite what Eve believed, sometimes she felt like fate. 

Nico knew that Eve had moments of impulsivity. It was one of the first things he had loved about her and one of the first things he had grown to hate. She got bored, she felt cornered, and she decided to make her move. It was what had made her ask him out in the first place after seeing him one too many times at the grocery store, had lead to her being the one to say I love you first at the end of their first date and meaning it, and it had ultimately lead to being fired from MI5 and Villanelle. 

Making decisions on impulse was as much a part of Eve as her curly hair and it was often just as difficult to control. 

Eve made another impulsive decision. 

She could feel Villanelle smile against her lips as they kissed. Eve was frustrated and turned on despite herself. She held Villanelle fast against her and gathered her hands in her hair. Her lipstick had gone everywhere and she really didn’t care. 

Eve pulled away first. The moment could have only lasted seconds, both an eternity and an instant. They were both panting slightly. Eve resisted the urge to touch her lips. 

“Oh, Eve,” Villanelle purred. 

Eve was not about to play games. “Get upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic four days late based on the teaser for season two that came for my life. I hope you enjoyed, take a look at some of my other Villaneve fics maybe? Or come talk to me about this pairing on twitter or tumblr? I'm @thegingermidget on tumblr and @a_ginger_midget on twitter


End file.
